Pjesni duhovne
Razmišljan'je vrhu smrti Vrhu kola od požude lijepi vodac vodi mene proz klisure i proz stijene da privratit mnome bude. Kola konja dva potežu, oba bijesna, oba vrla, okom plaha, tijekom hrla, uzdami se vik ne stežu. Jedan srdit i pun bijesa munju ima u pogledu, nozdre šira i u jedu rži, pjeni, glavu stresa. Drugi srne bez razloga i ono želi samo i žudi na što svâ ga želja nudi provodiča bez inoga. Svezan razlog nazad hodi, a pod nogam stoji satrena svijeh hotjen'je i spomena, samovolja ter gospodi. Malo dana još vidi se u ke se je vratit moći, vjekuvječne pak su noći; ko u nje omrkne, ne vrati se. Svemogući višnji Bože, slobodi me tva dobrota dokli je puta od života, er nitko ini toj ne može. Kola skrši zle ljubavi, tvojom uzdom konje sveži, odriješ' razlog, srce užeži tvom ljubavi, Bože pravi. Vrhu smrti Budi nam spomena: ljudcka su godišta vihar, plam i sjena, san, magla i ništa. Vihar se zameće sred ljetne tišine, svijem svijetom uzkreće, nu dočas pak mine. Plam slame uzgori, k nebesim uzlazi, nu brzo dogori i sam se ugasi. Sjena nas sveđ slidi, nu kad smo u tmini tere se ne vidi, i sjene s nami nî. San ludu uzkaže da ima što žudi, nu pozna da laže kad se lud probudi. Magla sve pokrije o dzori, danu pak sva se opet sakrije kad sine sunčan zrak. Ništa je sve brime, za danom noć hodi, za ljetim zle zime, svaka stvar prohodi. Budi nam spomena: ljudcka su godišta vihar, plam i sjena, san, magla i ništa. Vrhu svetoga križa Za Marijom mož se rijeti druga majka obljubljena Jezusova, Križu sveti, koga držiš zagrljena. Zasve er blagom da milosti ona tebe sad prihodi, er ti odiraš bez milosti tijelo koje ona rodi. U krilu ga je sveđ vrućila, ti ga lediš sred sjevera, mlijekom ga ona jes dojila, ti mu davaš sad čemera. U kolijevci njega zavi, milostiva, platnom bijelijem, ti mu pribi bez ljubavi ruke i noge čavlim oštrijem. Nu za sve to ti si veći er ga ona umrloga rodi na svijet, ti moreći neumrloga činiš Boga. Vrhu grijeha Sve živine Stvorac stvori da gledaju zemlji nica, samo obrati k nebu gori ljudcki obraz, ljudcka lica. Kako da htje time riti da ova zemlja jes za zvijeri, za čovjeka raj čestiti na koji ga on zavjeri. I cjeć toga bez razloga zvjeren'je je sve stvorio, a čovjeka prem samoga razborom je nadario. Neka poznat može njega za sam biljeg od svijeh želja i da slavit vik bude ga za svojega stvoritelja. Nu mahnitos ka gleda se da zli čovjek k nebu neće, neg strmoglav obara se i silom se k paklu meće; i čim gleda sve što godi višnji Stvorac ikad stvori da njegovu htjen'ju ugodi i njegovoj želji dvori, sam odmetnik on oholi suproć Bogu mač podira i pruža se da mu odoli i s nebesa da ga istira. O nesvijesti neizrečena neharnoga od grešnika, prem dostojna za plamena pakljenoga dovik vika. Vrhu lakomosti O umrli tašti ljudi, za česa se lakomite u toj hlepnji i požudi veće blaga da skupite? Znajte, znajte da najdraže vaše stoke i pohrane neće biti skoro vaše, neg za vami ko nastane. Golijeh vas je porodila iz utrobe vaša mati, golijeh će vas zemlja i gnjila, stara majka ukopati. Po smrti se indje brodi, druzijem morim, na ine kraje, gdi ovi pjenez ne prohodi, gdi se zlato ne poznaje. Blago umrlo ne ištite koje plijesan tre i stara i iman'je ne želite crv i rđa koje hara. Božja ruka zgara s nebi, ka red svemu stvoru daje, o čovječe, još i tebi sve potrebe dat moćna je. Od Božjega proviđen'ja zvijeri je svakoj dana hrana, Bog da način od življen'ja bijelijem ptićim crna vrana. I sumnjite da ostavi slugu verna ki sve ufan'je s temeljitom vjerom stavi samo u Božje smilovan'je? Ne, ne, ne, ne, nad zvijezdami blaga mu se mnoga hrane: zlato, biser, dragi kami, ljepši istočne neg je strane. Zato blago ostavite, ke je uzrok od svijeh zloba, neg za ono prionite koje prati priko groba. Kuda srneš, dušo moja? Kuda srneš, dušo moja? Da li jedan obraz lijepi sva viđen'ja bistra tvoja i zabliješti i zaslijepi? Od sna duga osvijesti se, neka oči tvoje vide da put kojijem uputi se njim se uprav k paklu ide. Sve zamerne tej ljeposti čijem se tvoja vila resi malahan su zrak svjetlosti od Višnjega zgar s nebesi. On ki suncu svjetlos dô je, jasnos dzori i danici, od ljepote poda svoje jednu iskru tvoj diklici. Da, nje videć svijetle oči, poznaš da su ljepši gori sunce i dzora od istoči i još ljepši ko ih stvori. Ustegni uzdu plahijeh želja, ne daj vlasti zlomu htjen'ju, ne ostavi Stvoritelja čim se klanjaš ti stvoren'ju! Tužna dušo, ne pogini kako ljepir na plam svijeće, nu promisli život ini da po smrti nam osviće. Pusti umrlu tuj ljepotu, vjekuvječnu a zagrli, u umrlom ter životu išti život neumrli. Na mrtvi dan Lijepe vile i ljuvene, skladna družbo izabrana, lijepo ti ste urešene danas na dan Mrtva dana. Nu, mlađahne, promislite da one lijepe rajske vile za kijeh danas vi molite i one su take bile. Svaka od njih tako oholi, svaka vodi vijek veseo, danu smrt im svijem odoli i obrati ih u pepeo. Cvjetice je povenulo ke im usti resijaše, a sunce je pomrknulo sred pogleda ke im sijaše. Studen kami njih sad krije, crna zemlja njih naprave kako brijeme pridobije ljepos i sve svijeta slave. Život slikovan plavi u valima morskijem Slaba plav od moga života, Bože moj, sred mora strašnoga, u noći primrkloj, brodi se sred zime sinjome pučinom najgore u brime s oblačnom godinom, u sili vjetara, s gorami od vala, bez brzijeh jedara i dobrijeh vesala; put neba je uzmeće val morski i more zdržat je er neće, aliti ne more; drugi je val obori k pakljenom ponoru i grob joj otvori more istom u moru. Kô da se sahrani, kô da ne pogine ako ju ne brani s nebeske visine? Ti vjetre ukroti, tihoću učini po tvojoj dobroti, Bože moj jedini! Bog je prava istina O nesvijesne i mahnite ljudcke svijesti sasma u sebi, ke znat i umjet sve scijenite što je pod nebom i na nebi, opaka ti je vaša vjera kom se razum vaš ponosi, kriva ti je vaša mjera a nepravi svi razlozi! Vi držite temeljito da nije čuda na sem svijeti koje može bit skrovito vašem znan'ju i pameti. A ne znate, slabe i trudne, da ste većma negli oči noćne ptice u poludne suproć suncu od istoči. I da raznat što je istina po ćućen'ju laživomu nije dano, neg s visina objavljena kad je komu. Prava istina zgar dohodi, pravo je dobro pri Višnjemu, inuda se ne nahodi pravi razum neg pri njemu. Za česa ti je, svijesti ohola, gledat zvijezde s polunoći i nebeska pazit kola za gonetat što ima doći kada ne znaš nad zvijezdami da je Stvoritelj mnoge vlasti, a da ti je pod nogami jama vječne od propasti? Za česa li je iskat tebi uzrok svemu kad ti nije poznan Višnji zgara s nebi svijeh uzroka uzrok ki je? Čemu ti je kripos znati u kamen'ju, riječi i travi kad ne umiješ izvidati tvoju dušu zle nezdravi? Umjetonstvo čemu t' li će mjere od zemlje i nebesa kad ti grobu dosta biće četr lakta za telesa? Ah, čijem se oholite, ljudcka znan'ja i mudrosti? Ime uprav dostojite prid Višnjime od ludosti! Viđ'te kô ste zabliještene, slijepe, slabe i nejake ako nijeste prosvijetljene od nebeske zgara zrake! Spoznajte se kô zahodi od pravoga svaka druma ka s razlogom samo hodi umrloga od razuma. A da znan'je pravo izvira više kraja svijeh od svita, gdi vid ljudcki ne dopira i gdi razbor ne dohita Od pravoga stravljene duše puta Višnji pastijer tankijem prutom kroti ovčicu duše moje i vodi je pravijem putom od prisvete volje svoje. Ona pušta drume prave i od milosti slatke paše, a od grijeha gorke trave pase piće za najdraže. Ravnijem poljem on je vodi, na hridi se ona obrće; on je zgoni k bistroj vodi, k mutnoj lokvi ona svrće. Na mirne je staje nudi, ona tijekom bježi hrlo da zajazi glad prihudi i pakljenom vuku grlo. O ovčice sasma prika, kuda si se odpravila? Čuj glas ki te zove i vika od pastijera tvoga mila. Dođi, dođi na tvoj dio obilnosti ke t' namijeni i ke ti je pripravio od vijek vijeka tvoj ljubljeni. Višnji Bože vjekoviti, čemu želju tuj goruću imaš samo za shraniti ovu dušu pobjeguću? Čijem je bila odlučena, zašto li je ti odredi da kajan'jem sahranjena bude kad te još uvrijedi? Ne išti, slaba moja svijesti, toj otajstvo veliko je, i, ako se nećeš smesti, reci: ovako Bog htio je. Boj života ljudskoga Ko godi je prvi bio ki iznađe slikovati ljudcki život bojnoj rati, vele znô je i umio. U boju je množ privara i zaprijeka i zasjeda, a svak pozna i svak gleda kako ovi život vara. Čas pokoja nije ni mira, sveđ je u boju odor hudi: kad se rađa, čovjek trudi, kada žive, kad umira. Množ viteza i množ sluga boj neskladni često gubi, a dug život naš pogubi oca, sina, kuma i druga. Od vojske se vojska straši i u svako preda doba, a svijet i put i hudoba neprijatelji sveđ su naši. U bjen'ju se sprva čuje bubanj, trublja, svijetli sve se, stijeg i perje prostire se, nu sve s krvim pak svršuje. U životu perja prše i stjegovi tašte časti, bubnji buče oholasti, nu sve to smrt u grob svrže. Od razmirja krvavoga kada i koja svrha biće, a tko kada doživiće, nitko ne zna izvan Boga. Vojevan'ju i zavadi opće često nasliditi, za umrle poraziti, kuge udesne i zli gladi. A naš život često druže i š njim zajedno opće doći zlobe, grijesi i nemoći i od tijela i od duše. Tijem je istina da se bije ko god žive na sem svijeti, er vojevat i živjeti nije stvari priličnije. Svemogujstvo božje Svemogući višnji Bože, tko je, da ima sto jezika, da ispuno izrijet može Tva otajstva do vik vika? Nije znan'ja, nije svijesti, nije razuma ni pameti ka se neće ončas smesti hteći Tebe razumjeti. Prije stvoren'ja zemlje i nebi u početak da si bio, i da uzdrža sebe u sebi, tko bi ovo dohitio? Da pri Tebi riječ bila je Sin i razum moći Tvoje, Duh-dobrota s vami da je sve jedan Bog u ovo troje? Da otac, sebe razumjeći, rađa od sebe sina svoga, da ishodi od njih treći, svi tri hipa sobstva istoga? Da Otac, i Sin, i Duh Sveti svaki Bog je, svi Bog jedan, vjekuvječni, nepočeti, svrhe i mjere ne ima nijedan? Tko je taj ki se smije uspeti vrhu zvijezda i nebesa, da umije cijelo spovidjeti ova otajstva i čudesa? Da Sin, kada dođe brime, ne pusteći bitje od Boga, uze narav, put i ime od čovjeka umrloga? Svu neizmjernos da je zbio djevičanske sred utrobe i da je sebe podnizio za uzvisit svoje robe? Da ga je Djeva porodila, ku on stvori, i da nije djevstva svoga izgubila, neg bi djeva kako i prije? Ter ko u vječnom porođen'ju bez majke ga otac rodi, bremenitom u rođen'ju bez oca ga majka plodi. Da on grijehe platio je ki ima Božju svu dobrotu, i na križu da umro je po kom sva su u životu. Ter da je oni propet bio s dva lupeža, jaoh, bez časti ki, budući sva stvorio, ne ima česa ni ukrasti. Čovječanstvo da je trpjelo, a božanstvo paka da je uskrsnulo svoje tijelo mrtvo, a Boga živoga je. Ter on isti u svôj puti ki uze naše sve nemoći da bi moćan uskrsnuti sebe istoga svojom moći. Tko će smislit i izrijeti što li ganu tebe Boga ova činit i podnijeti za čovjeka neharnoga? Moja pjesni, ustavi se, ne naprijeda, već pristani, otajstima pokloni se, pače zemlji nica pani! Božja djela za mjeriti svijes je umrla kratka mjera, tim dovrši razložiti veleć: Božji dar je - vjera. Zazvan'je grešnika O grešniče, ustavi se! Kud strmoglav srneš tako? Znaš da dobrijem raj hrani se, a prokletijem i zlijem pako. Znaš da pravda Božija stiže, nitko joj se ne ukrade, brza, lakša, pozna odviše, teška vrhu krivca pade. Pravdu Božiju svjedoče ti nebeskoga kori dvora kijeh uvijeke htje proždrijeti pakljenoga jaz ponora. Ter anđeli satvoreni, taka pravda bi vrh zlobe, biše učas obraćeni u najgrđe u hudobe. Nu s pametim niže sidi i u zemaljski raj stani se neka oko tvoje vidi da i tu pravda nahodi se. Gledaj stare roditelje za neposluh, jaoh, prognane iz vesel'ja u dresel'je i u ove plačne strane. I ne samo taj grijeh prvi njih osmrti i poboli, vrh natražja svega i krvi istočna se zloba proli. Nu ako ti sad jes milo nebo i raj ostaviti tere što se dogodilo hoć na zemlji razmisliti, općen potop kaže tebi, kijem se straše svi narodi, da sveđ pravda bi na nebi ka svačiju moć nadhodi. Sveto pismo naše vjere izgleda ti množ donosi kô oganj pali, zemlja ždere, kuga i glad i boj kosi. Nu ako hoć ti tegotu znat pravedne Božije ruke, sidi mislim u životu u pakljene doli muke, neka daj ti tuj spovijedu osuđeni kako gore, er ja gubim već besjedu, jezik naprijed moj ne more. Otvori oči od pameti, ljudcko srce sasma opako, pravdu Božiju svjedoče ti nebo i raj, zemlja i pako. Pomrčan'je dana i pak rasvanuće na 17 dečembra 1631. Evo dan viđeni, vjerovat ko će moć, strašiv se promijeni u mrklu crnu noć. Nu sunce svjetlije s otara kad sinu, bijeli dan donije, crna noć poginu. Tvoja su čuda ova, Bože moj, tvom vlasti ti svjetlos osnova, ti tmaste propasti. Početak stvoren'ju stavi tva zapovijed i starom smeten'ju tvoja riječ poda red. Sva stvori tvoja moć, ruka su tvojijeh djela: sunce, dan, mjesec, noć i dzora pribijela. Milosrdje božje Zgradit vas svijet vrh ničesa, zemlju cvijetjem nakititi, nebo zvijezdam uresiti - velika su toj čudesa. Da sva laka gori vise, teška strme, dat red moru, mjeru i zakon svemu stvoru, da sva o svom tegu vise - djela su ovo od tve ruke, i na oblas tvoju mnogu lasna biše tebi Bogu, ne bi t' u njih nijedne muke. Ma bit rođen i umoren za stvoren'je griješno svoje, čudo od čuda drugo ovo je, negli što bi svijet satvoren. Nu još veće nahodi se tve ljubavi čudno djelo što ti poda tvoje tijelo da njim čovjek ushrani se. Ovo je djelo veće od scjene, a daleko mimohodi što svijet stvori, što se rodi i što umrije ti za mene. Moj jeziče, već se ustavi, samo u srcu i u duhu, pokloneć se rajskom kruhu, reci: ti si moj Bog pravi! Jasnijeh zvijezda od nebesa Jasnijeh zvijezda od nebesa draga svjetlos nam ne siva kad ih crni oblak skriva, neg ostanu bez uresa. More i voda zamućena mučno svoje dno ukaže, a cklo gnusno oku laže, sve se proza nj vidi sjena. Iskorijepi i obori od vjetara plaha sila hras žestoki i pun žila ke mu izvrati k nebu gori. Tim ko pravdu i istinu razabrati pomno žudi, svijeh obsjena pamet bljudi ke opače na krivinu. Strah odreni i ufan'je, boles, rados ti najpreče s čiste svijesti nadaleče ako ć cijelo imat znan'je. S ovijeh svijesti vid oslijepi, s ovijeh razbor oblači se, s ovijeh pamet zamuti se, s ovijeh sud se izkorijepi. Vrh svete pelenice O prisveta pelenice, koja primi milo i blago Jezusovo tijelo nago kad se rodi od Djevice! Vrh nebesa ti bi tkana, dostojna si pokli bila sred tvojega vrućit krila Božje čedo s rajskijeh strana. Tere sama ti obkruži koga obkružit (ah, čudesa!) vijek ne mogu sva nebesa, raj i pako komu služi. Sred oštroga platna tvoga svoje pristol'je Višnji slimi, tijem ti u slavno ruho primi svemoguća slavna Boga. Nitko da se već ne boji vidjet, ko prije, Boga ognjena, evo je zavit sred pelena, evo u njih povit stoji. Evo zebe, evo stine, o peleno, prem priprosta, momu Bogu nijesi dosta da od zime zlo ne gine! Ali volak eto haje svoga Boga da pogrije, da djetešcu zima nije, u jaslijeh ga er poznaje. A i Djeva, Majka draga, usred prsi plodna krila svoga sinka ljubka i mila zgrlila je pomna i blaga. Tere biješe skladna izmjena za vrućiti put prisvetu malahnomu tom djetetu: majka, volak i pelena. Oni ga su zavrućili i najdraže i najjače da ne cvili, da ne plače, sinak slatki, porod mili. Moj jeziče, htjej pristati! Slavu od svete pelenice s njegovan'jem od Djevice ti ne umiješ pripijevati. Anđeoskoga za jezika ovaka se pjesan prosi, ti visoko uzišo si, smionos je tva velika. Mihajlu arkanđelu Slavni Mihajle Arkanđele, prvi Božji dvoranine, rajske slave privesele plemeniti građanine! Ti poklisar jesi od mira, i kad ovi svijet pohodiš, rat se i boj s svijeta otira, ti mu srećni mir donosiš. Ti, ti slavu božanstvenu trubljom glasiš i pripijevaš i kadilu u zlaćenu tamjan goruć prikaživaš. Ti od vijeća Trojstva Sveta potajnik si verni i znani, i naredba i odvjeta izvršitelj izabrani. Ti u nebeskom svijetlom dvoru, di je kram Božji i pristolje, paklu, zemlji, nebu goru navještivaš Božje volje. Ti viteškijem kopjem rinu, o hrabreni vojevoda, s neba djavla u dubinu, a Višnjemu dobit poda. Ti iz usta zmaja ognjena grabiš za broj rajskijeh kora svaku dušu određena za višnjega ka je zbora. Ti u plijenu i u boju, i kad strašni sud uzbude, brani i štiti dušu moju da se shrani i sabljude. Domine, ne in furore tuo arguas me Nemoj, slatki Gospodine, u gnjivu me tvom karati, ni me zloće i krivine u rasrdžbi pedepsati. Imaj milos vrhu mene er sam tužan bolan dosti: ozdravi me er smetene sve su trudne moje kosti. I mâ duša zamućena u sebi je sasma odveće, nu moć tvoja božanstvena dokli, dokli srdit se će? Obrani me, Bože istini, jaoh, i otmi dušu moju, spasena me ter učini za neizmjernu milos tvoju. Jer u smrti vječnoj nije tko se od tebe spomenuće, a u paklu duh koji je ki spovijedat vlas tvoju će? Trudih s mojijem uzdasima, po sve noći odar praću, mojijem suzam, vaj, groznima mu postelju oblijevaću. S gnjiva se je zamutio vid i oko plačno moje, ter sam tužan ostario s neprijateljim mojijem stoje. Svi od mene dijelite se ki tvorite sagriješen'ja er Bog uho sve prinese na glas moga procviljen'ja. Moj Gospodin pomno dosti mu molitvu uslišio je, moj Gospodin pun milosti moju molbu primio je. Ah, smeli se i sramili svi zlo meni koji žele, vratili se i stidili crljeneć se brzo vele. Ocu, Sinu, Duhu Svetu slava, hvala, čas jednaka u početku nepočetu ko bi sad, sveđ i u vik paka. De profundis clamavi ad te, Domine Iz ponora od dubine, Gospodine, vapih tebi, ti usliši, Gospodine, moj glas tužni zgara s nebi. Ter neka bi razumile milostive uši tvoje plačne glase, jadne cvile od snižene molbe moje. Ako budeš razgledati na nepravde svekolike, tko je taj ki se odrvati, Gospodine, moć će u vike? Jer spasen'ja pomoć moga samo, Višnji, jes pri tebi, i zakona cjeća tvoga ja se uzdah, Bože s nebi. Mâ se duša uzdržala u riječ Božju er je istina, moja se je duša uzdala u blagoga Gospodina. Od jutarnje straže rane do smrknute crne noći u Boga će sve obrane Izrael ufat i pomoći. Jere vazda polak Boga milosrdje veliko je, i pri njemu za sužnoga odkupljen'je obilno je. I njegova veličina Izrael će odkupiti od svijeh grijeha i krivina da slobodan bude biti. Ocu, Sinu, Duhu Svetu slava, hvala, čâs jednaka, u početku nepočetu kô bi sad, sveđ, u vik paka. Miserere mei, Deus Smili mi se, Bože, smili po velikoj tvoj milosti i po mnoštvu, Bože mili, smilovanja, Bože, prosti. I napuno operi me od nepravde moje prike, i od grieha očisti me cieć milosti tve velike. Er ja poznam zloće moje, bezakonje i krivine, prid očima sveđ mi stoje moji griesi, Gospodine. Tebi samu, Bože, skrivih i zlo učinih prid tobome, nu mi prosti, ter ćeš krivih opravdati rieči tvome. Evo ja bih još u zlobi prije neg' vidieh dana biela, i u griesieh u utrobi majka je mene mâ začela. Evo ere po sva lita ti istinu ljubio si, otajna mi i skrovita tve mudrosti ukaz'o si. Sipantom ćeš me okropiti i čis' biću, Gospodine, umit' me ćeš, bio ću iziti nad sniegome od planine. Ćućenju ćeš momu dati sva veselja i radosti, ter će rado uzigrati ponižene moje kosti. Odkloni obraz vedri i sveti od krivine me velike, pače smrsi, pače smeti zlobe moje svekolike. Čisto srce i pravedno stvor' mi, Bože moj ljubljeni, i duh pravi š njim ujedno u utrobah ponov' meni. Ne vrz' me isprid lica tvoga tva moć, Bože, privelika, i Duha mi Prisvetoga nemoj uzet' do vik vika. Vrat' mi od zdravlja, Bože mili, sve radosti me žuđene, i utvrdi i udili poglavitiem duhom mene. Nauči'ću put tvoj sveti zle po njemu ki hodiće, i grešnici i prokleti k tebi se opet obratiće. Harni Bože, slobodi me, od spasenja moga, Bože, da moj jezik po sve vrime pravdu tvoju slavit' može. Otvori'ćeš usne moje da ja budem govoriti, i me usti slave tvoje pripieva'će po svem sviti. Jer kad' bi ti drago bilo da ti budem prikazati, prikaz'o bih, ali milo prikazanja neć' primati. Posvetilište obljubljeno Bogu je duša ka grieh cvili, srce priklono i skrušeno neć' pogrdit', Bože mili. Tim dobrostiv s nam se smiri i Sionu već smili se neka opeta s bieliem miri Jeruzalem sagradi se. Tad ti od pravde posveti'će svetilište i množ dara, nedorasle tad' junčiće staviti će više otara. Ocu, Sinu i Duhu Svetu slava, hvala, čas' jednaka u početku nepočetu ko bi, sad', sveđ, u vik paka. Trojstvo, Djeva i dva Ivana Trojstvo, Djeva i dva Ivana, Dubrovniče, tebi su odi vječna straža, slatka obrana; ne ima' straha tvoj slobodi!